Concert Meetings
by RR-Roza-Robertson
Summary: Two years after Naru and Lin left for England, they've returned. It's Mai's birthday, and Naru has given her the day off. What she doesn't know is that he's gave Lin the day off too. How will she spend the rest of her day? Read to find out.


**Another prompt given to me :D**

**Another Mai x Lin, since they are amazing together ;P**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt, or the idea of this story, just the writing. I hope enjoy and if so R & R please? Thank you for reading! **

I was nervous. I didn't ask Naru for much, especially since he came back from England after two years and offered me my job back. After that I refused to owe him anything, but surely, surely he'd give me this, wouldn't he?

"Mai, just come in and stop pacing at my door, will you? You're being more annoying than usual," I heard Naru call and blushed deeply. Clearing my throat I entered the office. Naru sat behind his desk, book perched in his lap and now looking up at me in irritation.

"Uh, Naru, you know how it's my birthday in a week?" Naru closed the book with a _snap _and turned his body to face me, raising one eyebrow.

"No, no I didn't know, but I'm guessing you want something?" I blushed.

"Well, yes, you see, my friend Keiko got me early birthday tickets to Evanescence and I was just wondering if you'd let me leave Wednesday early? I can stay for the morning I just need to leave earlier than usual," my voice trailed off, cheeks now a bright red as Naru refused to look away from me. I fidgeted the longer it took for him to answer.

"Fine, you may leave at lunch, now go, you have work to do," I smiled widely at him, a skip in my step as I thanked him loudly, quickly turning and leaving his office before I angered him further.

()()()()()()()()()

I'm sure Naru was getting frustrated with me, more than he normally was. Today was Wednesday and I was so excited for this concert that I could barely concentrate on my work. I was a more hyperactive and I was sure Lin-san was completely confused as to why.

"I'm leaving now, Naru, bye! Bye, Lin-san!" I called out, grabbing my coat and pulling it on, along with my shoes.

"Are you going somewhere, Taniyama-san?" Lin-san asked as he leant against the doorframe, his tall height forcing him to duck his head under the frame.

"My friend got me concert tickets for my birthday today," Lin-san's eyes widened slightly before a small smirk fell upon his lips and he nodded.

"In that case, have fun," I grinned widely at him again and nodded before turning and leaving as quickly as I could.

Keiko was meeting me at my house to celebrate before we go out so I stopped in to buy a cake before going to the store to buy a movie. Thankfully Keiko and I had practically the same taste in everything, so I was glad that the choice wasn't too hard.

Keiko arrived and we got through one movie and half of the next before we both took turns in the bathroom getting ready. I, having never been in a moshpit before but guessing that it was going to be hot, dressed in some shorts and an Evanescence band t-shirt that Keiko gotten me for my last birthday.

Keiko dressed in basically the same thing and we grinned. I was nervous yet so excited.

Keiko, who actually had her license, unlike me, would be driving us to the concert.

On the way there we blasted their new album, singing loudly and mostly having fun.

This had to be one of the best birthday's I've ever had.

()()()()()()()()()

"Holy crap, this is so amazing!" I screamed towards Keiko, we stood at the back of the moshpit, drinking in the atmosphere of the crowd. I'd expected this to be fun, but this was more than fun. This was…this was incredible. I could barely hear, people were screaming the lyrics; there was a constant jumping up and down, even when it didn't match the song, and I was tired but I'd never had so much fun.

"I know right?" Keiko screamed back, brown eyes blown wide with adrenalin and excitement.

I laughed before gasping, gripping her arm, "this is my favourite song!" I screamed in her ear, having to just to be heard by her over the crowd.

Keiko and I grinned at each other as _Never Go Back _began to be played, He flashed through my mind momentarily but I shook His image away. No need to drag myself down now with thoughts of Him, knowing that he won't like me.

Keiko and I sung with her, caught up with the atmosphere and the lyrics.

_In that split second change  
when you knew we couldn't hold on  
I realized I lived to love you_

"Mai," I jolted, hands on my hips as I spun around, pleasant shock making me gasp.

"Lin-san, what are you doing here?" I yelled with a smile. He grinned down at me, motioning beside him; he had to bend down close to my ear just to be heard over the song and the fans. I shivered; his lips close to my ear.

"Madoka asked me if I'd like to come to the concert; she turned me into a fan," I looked beside him to find a smirking Madoka; behind us the song continued to play.

"Hi, you must be Keiko?" Madoka stepped forward, hugging my friend. I tried not to blush at the fact that Lin-san hadn't let go of my hips.

"Yeah, are you Madoka?" at her nod Keiko grinned "Mai's told me so much about you!" Madoka grinned before turning to look at Lin-san and I.

"I was thinking about going closer to the stage, did you want to come with?" she gave a meaningful look to Keiko before glancing back at us and then back to her. Keiko's eyes widened slightly before a wicked grin lit up her face.

Confused, I watch as Madoka and my best friend giggled at me wickedly before saying they'd meet us later and then elbowed their way closer to the stage.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" I turned, looking up at him. He smirked down at me.

"A little bit, I think," this was a way that I'd never really seen him before. He was smirking, confident and proud, and while he'd always been these things he'd never done so openly. It was amazing to watch.

I tilted my head curiously; he paused, listening as the song was almost coming to a close.

"Mai, will you go on a date with me?"

"What?" I gasped.

He smiled "It's something I've wanted to ask you for a while…I like you, Mai, will you go to dinner with me?" I felt a smile, a lot like his, tilt up my own lips and I nodded.

He grinned, and I turned around, listening to the music again as he pulled my back to his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

I lied. It wasn't one of the best birthday's I've ever had before, it was The best. I knew this as he leant down, whispering the words of the rest of the song into my ear.

,

_All gone  
the only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves  
but I'm the one who's drowning  
without your love  
I am lost and I can never go back  
I can never go back home _


End file.
